Various side-impact-resistant resin-made shock absorbing members have been known. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-142234 discloses a lattice-shaped side-impact-resistant resin-made shock absorbing member. The side-impact-resistant resin-made shock absorbing member is configured to have a bottom plate attached to an outer compartment side surface of the door trim and a plurality of lattice-shaped ribs rising from the bottom plate. In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-55549 discloses a box-shaped side-impact-resistant resin-made shock absorbing member. The side-impact-resistant resin-made shock absorbing member has rectangular tubular ribs rising from an outer compartment side surface of the door trim. The above shock absorbing members are configured to be able to absorb impact by buckling the ribs at side impact.
Unfortunately, the configurations disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-142234 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-55549 are difficult to exhibit good energy absorbing characteristics, for example, as illustrated by a structure in FIG. 13, in which if a mounting surface 3 of a resin-made shock absorbing member 2 is inclined vertically, the front of a rib 4 slides on the mounting surface 3 of the door trim 1 and collapses as is without the rib 4 being buckled. Additionally, if an input load direction 5 at side impact is inclined horizontally, the front of the rib 4 slides and collapses as is without the rib 4 being buckled, and thus it is difficult to exhibit good energy absorbing characteristics.